


Friendship Bracelet [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, Gen, Hints of Stacey/Claudia - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Friendship Bracelet" by Piscaria."If Claudia is determined to chop into all that gorgeous hair tonight, without waiting for a beauty parlor to open, then who better to do it than Stacey?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Friendship Bracelet [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendship Bracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33457) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



Length: 5:11  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/friendship%20bracelet.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/friendship%20bracelet%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the simulpod challenge of Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to Piscaria for having blanket permission!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Friendship Bracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994982) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
